turneytimerealityseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
TTRS 37: Legends of the Hidden Temple 2
Legends of the Hidden Temple 2 is the 37th season of the TTRS Franchise. The season is directly subsequent to Big Brother Australia. This season featured 30 new and returning players of the TTRS Franchise, who were paired up to make 15 teams. The season was filmed in Mexico. This season was based on the popular 1990s Nickelodeon Kids' Game Show. The game featured elements from the show like the Moat, Steps of Knowledge, Temple Games, and Temple. Throughout the season, teams were competing to earn Pendants of Life. The team with the most Pendants of Life would be declared the winners of the game. In the end, Ethan000 & Zorbo678 came out on top over Mminervini219 & Chandlerp1996 and Coltsfan876 & ClumsyConnor. Production and Casting The season was announced during the I Survived A Japanese Game Show finale. Applications for LOTHT 2 started the following the Big Brother Australia reunion on February 1, 2016. Applications were open for 5 days after a total of 33 applications were received. The cast was announced on February 6, 2016. A total of 2 players were selected to compete but 2 failed to sign the rules in time, therefore dropping them from the cast. The competitors competed in the Moat Challenge on February 11, 2016. Cast Notes: *Halloween was originally paired with Giraffez while CarsonWorld was originally paired with doubledarefan01, however since both Halloween and CarsonWorld went inactive during the Moat Challenge, they were eliminated, leaving doubledarefan01 and Giraffez as a team. *WannaBeeFriends was originally partnered with MichelleWilliams but quit during Episode 2, he was replaced by ShazamJSS. *Chris1080 chose to leave the game in the middle of Episode 7, as a result, his partner, Ahmir99, was forced to leave the game. Format Legends of the Hidden Temple 2 follows the following format (click here for more information), with the following differences: *Instead of the team that placed last in the Temple Game being sent to the Steps of Knowledge, the winning team sends two teams of their choice to the Steps of Knowledge. *Only one team gets voted into the Steps of Knowledge instead of 2 teams. *Only the winning team from the Temple Game earns a half Pendant of Life, everyone else earns nothing. Additionally, teams no longer earn Pendants from winning the Steps of Knowledge or Temple Elimination that round. Game Summary ;Competition : The team won the competition. : The team did not win the final Temple run. : The team won the week's competition, making them safe and allowing them to send two teams to the Steps of Knowledge. They also earned a half Pendant of Life. : The team won the week's competition, making them safe and won a half Pendant of Life but was not allowed to send two teams to the Steps of Knowledge. : The team won the week's competition, making them safe but did not win a half Pendant of Life and was not allowed to send two teams to the Steps of Knowledge. : The team did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The team participated in the Steps of Knowledge and won, therefore did not have to go to Temple. : The team was selected for the Steps of Knowledge, but did not have to compete if they won the next Temple Game. : The team won the Temple and remained in the game. : The team lost the Temple and was eliminated from the game. : The team came in last place during a Sudden Death Temple Game and was eliminated from the game. : A contestant on that team withdrew from the game, thus eliminating the team. Category:Seasons Category:Partner Games